Devinez c'est gagné!
by redanneflint
Summary: réponse au défi cucu de sevysnow. C'est Halloween, c'est la fête! Sauf pour notre premier candidat... Severus?


**Devinez c'est gagné!**

**Auteur **: RedAnneFlint

**Titre** : "Devinez c'est gagné!"

**Genre** : parodie

**Rating** : K+ (pour être sûre)

**Pairing** : SS/+$... oups mes doigts ont glissé

**Disclaimer** : j'ai emprunté les ingrédients, j'ai mis dans le mixer et ça a donné ça :

**Résumé **: on va pas faire que ça non plus!

**Note **: Cet OS a gagné la première place toute catégorie du défi "cucu" de la com sevysnow (lien dans ma présentation). C'est dire si j'en suis fière (même si à force de le dire je risque la pastèque, tant pis, c'est plus la saison!)

_en italique : les pensées de Snape_

**en gras : les énigmes**

_Devinez c'est gagné!_

"— Bienvenu à notre jeu "devinez c'est gagné!" en direct de Poudlard, l'école des sorciers. Une émission spéciale aujourd'hui en l'honneur d'Halloween... et en cette occasion nous vous avons réservé une surprise!clin d'oeil à la caméra... Mais nous verrons cela tout à l'heure! Laissez moi vous présenter notre premier candidat : Mr... regarde sa fiche Schnaps!

— Snape

— Snake!

— SNAPE!

— bref. Vous êtes professeur à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers, qu'enseignez-vous donc?

— l'art des potions.

— belle spécialité, mais j'ai toujours été nul en potion!clin d'oeil à la caméra _(m'étonne pas) _Vous connaissez les règles bien sûr?

— non, ON m'a inscrit d'office.

— Ha vous avez des amis Mr Snipe! Rappelons les règles du jeu : Vous devez trouver la solution d'un rébus qui vous révèlera quelque chose sur vous même. Nous allons vous donner les indices, vous aurez un temps de réflexion entre chaque mais vous devrez les garder pour vous, vous ne donnerez le résultat qu'à la fin. Vous avez 10 minutes pour réfléchir une fois que vous avez toutes les définitions en main. Si vous trouvez la bonne réponse vous gagnerez un voyage pour 2 personnes en Transylvanie, pays des vampires et de tous les dangers, une formidable aventure!... Par contre, si par malheur vous vous trompez... alors... nous appliquerons une version moderne et sorcière du bonnet d'âne! clin d'oeil à la caméra Prêt?

— mmmhh

— bien! Miss potiche veuillez découvrir la première partie de cette énigme... miss potiche, avec sa baguette magique, fait apparaître l'énigme dans les airs Ha ha, facile : **mon premier est une lettre qui, prononcée, forme un mot**...

_si lui dit que c'est facile c'est forcément le Q avec la tête de pervers qu'il a._

Vous avez une idée? oui oui je le crois... je le lis sur vote visage...

_C'est ça! Même Voldy il sait rien de ce que je pense, tu vas pas me la faire..._

Passons à mon deuxième... ho ho plus compliqué : **ma deuxième est réputée bonne pour la santé et l'eau de mer lui est indispensable.**

_voyons, c'est féminin... bon pour la santé..._ _avec de l'eau salée... une cure thermale, enfin cure tout court, ça devrait suffire... mouais, ça me parait un peu trop simple..._

Hé hé , je l'avais dit! Elle est plus difficile celle-là!

_Ferme-là! regard noir_

imperturbable A présent **mon troisième est essentiel aux navires, il y est très lié.**

_Très lié au navire... une corde? non surtout pas on ne prononce pas le mot corde sur une bateau, un bout?... Q-cure-bout... ppffff vois pas... voyons, réfléchissons après tout tu es..._

Et enfin mon quatrième!

_Ben voyons t'as qu'à m'interrompre! T'as pas "lu" que j'étais en pleine réflexion?..._

**Mon quatrième permet d'éviter d'aller plus loin quand on est arrivé au bout.** Vous avez désormais 10 minutes pour nous révéler **votre tout qui est ce que vous aimez le plus au monde**!!

_Ce que j'aime le plus au monde, rien que ça! Il a de l'ambition le morveux!!_

_Bon, revenons à mon quatrième... un mur, logique non? ce qui nous donne Q-cure-bout-mur, ce qui doit avoir un sens dans la langue troll... Au bout, au bout... sur la corde... au sens figuré peut être... être à bout... en général quand je suis à bout un regard noir suffit, sauf avec celui là tiens en regardant le présentateur, ça doit être à cause du maquillage, je suis beaucoup plus impressionnant au naturel... bon concentration... le bateau est lié, attaché... avec les amarres... une bitte d'amarrage bien sûr!!! Et bien" Q", "bitte", c'est vulgaire ce jeu..._

Plus que 3 minutes...

_Oui oui c'est bon, il me stresse là. Si je trouve pas ça va être galère, j'ai pas fini de les avoir sur le dos tous... heu alors si je récapitule : Q-cure-bitte-..._

PLus que 30 secondes...

— Assez!!

— Ha je sais c'est stressant, n'est-ce pas?

_C'est ta voix qu'est stressante mec... Q-cure-bitte-assez! Ho je suis un génie! Et c'est ça que je suis sensé aimer le plus au monde? ... On tient un scoop là!..._

— Le temps imparti est écoulé Mr Slip, ..._soupir... laisse tomber... _avez vous une réponse à nous donner?

— oui

— bien nous vous écoutons...

— ma réponse est : cucurbitacées.

— Ha vous aimez les courges? clin d'oeil à la caméra et regard noir inutile de la part du candidat et bien nous allons vérifier ça ensemble... miss potiche, que fallait-il répondre à la première question? (miss potiche dévoile la réponse, car miss potiche est muette)... à la première énigme vous avez répondu que le Q était un mot en lui-même... certes...

_rester calme, garder mon air hautain..._

mais il s'agissait en fait du R

_R... air? aïe!_

A mon deuxième vous affirmez que la cure est bonne pour la santé... et c'est vrai mais malheureusement petite grimace du présentateur voulant tout dire... il semblerai que les cucurbitacées ne soient pas ce que vous aimez le plus au monde! Il s'agissait de la mye, petit crustacé appelé également coque ou clam, que l'on trouve dans nos délicieux plateau de fruits de mer. Pour "mon troisième", là encore vous avez faux. J'imagine que vous avez penser heu... à la bitte d'amarrage? clin d'oeil à la caméra

— Evidemment.

— désolé il s'agissait simplement de l'eau!

_Oulà on est mal, on est mal! ..._

— et enfin mon quatrième, qui permet d'éviter que ça n'aille plus loin il s'agissait bien entendu du noeud... ce qui nous donne votre désir le plus cher au monde :

_attends, attends, t'en es où là? l'R-coque, heu non la mye qui vit dans l'eau et noeud... ça fait..._

— HERMIONE!!!

— gnneuu?

— toutes mes félicitations! Maintenant que vous votre grand amour est révélé vous allez pouvoir envisager de passer aux choses sérieuses même si vous n'avez pas gagné le voyage de vos rêve en compagnie de votre chère et tendre! clin d'oeil vers le candidat qui reste ahuri

_regardant le public pourquoi il tape des mains le dirlo?, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout sous une chaise la miss je sais tout? et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont a me regarder comme ça tous? Qu'est -ce qu'il a dit l'autre? _

Le présentateur reprend : Cependant, vous n'avez pas trouvé la bonne réponse vous allez donc subir le supplice du rayon spécial Halloween!... avancez vers votre punition, vilain garçon! Snape perturbé et désireux d'échapper à ce cauchemar, se dirige vers le rayon et ... BZOINGGGG !!! un flash aveuglant éblouit le public et laisse apparaître à la place du professeur une citrouille ... et oui Mr Slate, vous aviez déduit que Hermione était une cucurbitacée, vous voilà vous même transformé en légume de saison! Joyeux Halloween!! clin d'oeil vers la caméra

_au moins j'échappe pour un temps à cet enfer et en plus j'ai de la couleur, ça ma va pas mal le orange! _

Et bien nous allons accueillir un nouveau candidat, ou plutôt une candidate puisqu'elle a été tirée au sort dans le public: il s'agit de Mme trollaunez! UNe voix féminine retentie dans le public :

— Je le savais!! je l'avais lu dans la morve de Hagrid quand il a éternué sur la table ce midi!

— à votre tour chère madame...

Votre esprit a très envie d'appuyer sur le bouton "submit review"... laissez le donc faire! Il ne faut pas contrarier un esprit décidé...


End file.
